


i'm bad for you too

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, jihoon trying to get the love of his life to quit smoking, sitting under the moon, smoker!soonyoung, soft heartfelt talking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: talks under the moonlight; they love to have those. but jihoon doesn't like it when soonyoung smokes, he doesn't like it when soonyoung's killing himself.so he tries to get him to stop.





	i'm bad for you too

**Author's Note:**

> this was so self indulgent, written at 12am when i was in korea & sounded way better to 12 am me, but i'm still so proud of this &&&& my fav fic i've written to end off this series. thank you all for your support!

"stop," jihoon stretches a hand out, motioning for soonyoung to drop the cigarette bud on his palm.

"it's lit, silly. it'll burn you." he throws the cigarette into the trash, he knows he hasn't smoked enough, but he knows it'll make jihoon happy.

"when will you ever stop? it's bad for you, you fool. you're killing yourself." jihoon pokes soonyoung's chest harshly, "and others around you."

soonyoung smiles, they're sitting on the balcony of their small apartment, the moon rests high in the sky. maybe it's what he likes, grey smoke filling his lungs and shortening his life span, staring at the love of his life under the moonlight. "maybe it's what i want, to die. wouldn't it be nice?" he turns to jihoon, moonlight gracing his soft features. "leave this world of pain and sufferings to a place where nothing of that sort exists?"

"you selfish brat, what about me? you really think i could live in this world without you? you really think i could live, laugh, love in this cruel world without you by my side?"

"what do you think is stopping me? the fact that things could get better? or you? there's a reason why i'm still alive, still breathing, still living, because i can't bear to leave you."

"stop smoking, please." jihoon means for it to sound commanding, but it comes out as a whisper, soft and barely audible. "it's really bad for you."

"geez, you're starting to sound like my mother."

"well, the difference is that i actually care."

"wow, hoon, real mature there."

they sit in comfortable silence for awhile, soonyoung lights another stick while jihoon huffs out in frustration. soonyoung takes a puff, one puff, two. the smoke fills soonyoung's lungs and he relaxes, jihoon stiffens. "want one?" soonyoung offers.

his nose srunches up in distaste, "ew, no. christ's sake."

silence, again. jihoon's mind is running and soonyoung takes more puffs.

"hey, i'm sorry for what i said about your mother, is it still sensitive?"

"nah, it's alright. why mourn over a woman who doesn't give two shits about me?"

jihoon takes soonyoung's hand, "you have me."

"i know i do, and i'm thankful for that every single day."

his smile falters and his grip loosens, he smacks soonyoung's chest with no intentions of actually harming him, "then why won't you quit smoking, you idiot? it's so bad for you and you don't quit it, it's toxic and painful and you won't let it go."

"you're such a hypocrite, you know?" soonyoung doesn't look at jihoon, he keeps his gaze fixed on the moon. "it's not like i'm the best for you right? heck, i'm really toxic too. but you're still here, you're still by my side. you know you're getting unhealthier because of me? but you still stick by my side, you still love me."

"that's because you're an amazing person and there's far more good in you than bad. i believe i can change your bad habits, it's more than all that 'loving you for who you are' talk. it's more of 'making you the best version of yourself'. and i believe," jihoon pushes soonyoung's hand away from his mouth, and soonyoung turns to face him. "i can change your bad habits."

and soonyoung smiles, jihoon has always had that kind of "i-want-to-save-the-world" attitude, but over the years, he's watched it change into a "i'll-save-those-closest-to-my-heart" attitude, and soonyoung's proud of him. jihoon's done so much for him, and soonyoung thinks that doing this one little thing for jihoon wouldn't be so bad. so soonyoung rubs the tip of his cigarette into the ground, putting out the lit bud. "you know what, love? i think you're right."

soonyoung hands his pack of cigarettes over to him and he safely keeps it in the back of his pocket. "help me with this, would you?"

"of course, love, of course."

the moon shines down brightly and paints the faint shadows on the two lovers' faces. soonyoung thinks there's no where else he'd rather be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please do hang in for my future series & fics !'


End file.
